


As Full as Full Gets

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALBW Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Linkne, Mute Link, Post-Game, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene gets more than she bargained for when she agrees to drink a potion that Link attempted to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Full as Full Gets

It had taken him a while to finally work up the courage to ring his bell. He had placed it on the top of the weather vane, spending what had felt like hours staring at it. Questions had raced through his mind; what if Irene was busy? What if she laughed at him?

This is ridiculous, he thought. His mind conjured up images of monsters, each one worse than the last. If I was able to face those then shouldn't I be able to just ring a bell?

Finally, he picked the bell up by it's handle and shook it. The sound rang through his ears.

Irene came in only a few seconds, a grin on her face. "Hey, Link, jump on!"

After saving her from being forever cursed to be a painting, she had finally allowed him to ride on the back of the broom behind her. It was certainly safer than clutching to the back, with nothing below his feet.

He shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He motioned towards him.

"You want me to come down?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Well, this is a first time thing." She flew down, then got off her broom, holding it to her side.

Link began to sign, forcing himself to explain this to her without his hands shaking. He couldn't give up and chicken out now.

"I tried to make some potions of my own." his hands spoke. "I was hoping that you would try some."

"You tried to make some potions of your own?" She smirked. "Are you trying to put Gram and me out of business?"

He shook his head.

"Want to try some?" His hands stilled, and he held his breath. It was now or never; ultimately, Irene could refuse and leave.

She nodded. "I need to make sure that Gram and I don't have any competition." She chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Link. Still, I didn't know that you were a magic type of guy."

He motioned towards his house.

It had just been for practical measures; Link had been made Hyrule's official hero by Princess Zelda. That meant he had duties and responsibilities; if he went out and drank a potion, then he might not be able to go out and buy more. Not that he planned on abandoning Irene and her grandmother altogether; being honest, Link wasn't sure what he would do without them.

Inside, a small stove had been prepared. Over it was the pot where Link had prepared his red potion.

He hoped that Irene didn't mind the mess; Ravio hadn't taken his items with him, leaving Link's home a store. It had taken him a while to even get his home looking a little like what it was before. There were still a few price tags on the floor.

Irene licked her lips. "Let's try this."

Link pulled two empty bottles from his pouch, then filled two bottles full of his potion ("As full as full gets," as Irene's grandmother would say).

"Cheers," Irene spoke, then clinked her bottle against his. She leaned back and took a long swig.

Link did the same.

Maybe he should have tasted his potion before calling Irene over. It took all of his will power to not spit his potion onto the floor.

"Woah," Irene commented. "That's, uh..."

Link looked away from her. What had he been thinking?

"Well, it definitely works." Irene gave him a small smile. "I'm feeling refreshed and stronger. Still, it's certainly lacking in the taste department."

Link nodded; there was just no way to deny that.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You definitely have a lot to learn, Link. How about I come teach you sometime?"

Link nodded. Yes, that sounded wonderful!

She smiled. "How about sometime next week?"

Link again nodded.

She handed his bottle back to him. There was only a few drops of potion left inside of it. "Then make sure you're ready. I'll make sure that you can do this right." Reaching forward, she wrapped him in a quick hug. Link's cheeks turned as red as his potion, but he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you then." She winked, then left.

Once Link's heart had stopped fluttering, he turned back to what was left of his potion. there was still enough to fill an empty bottle again.

Well, he thought, maybe I shouldn't let this go to waste.


End file.
